gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Seiichi Kikuchi
Seiichi Kikuchi is an journalist who comes in contact with Kurono after seeing his name on a website dedicated to GANTZ. He has been tracking the story of GANTZ for two years. Little did he know, Kurono had previously used his 100 points from the Oni Mission to leave GANTZ with his memory erased. Current Events Kikuchi flies to Germany after talking to a German Otaku named Sebastian on the message board of the Gantz blog run by Joichiro Nishi. He buys a gift to Sebastian, a doll from a famous series. They both try to enter a building, probably a restaurant, but the guard won't let them in, Even though Kikuchi agreed to pay eight time more of the original price. After that, Sebastian takes Kikuchi to a factory where Gantz was created, surprisingly, the administrator there let's him take photos, in fact, the only request from Kikuchi is to "be quiet". After that, Kikuchi gets a phone call from Sebastian saying that he has something to show him. They both drive to a mansion and meet with Heinz Bernstein, the creator of Gantz, who told them about how he created it. His daughter was brain damaged and she only spoke numbers. He called for experts to try to decode what she's saying, and it appeared to be instructions on how to save his failing company. Following the instructions, his company rose and became ten times bigger than it was before. Bernstein also told him Gantz is a part of a betting game that politicians, actors and lots of famous and rich people bet on. Kikuchi was surprised of all of this and wanted to report about what he saw. Sebastian and the professor just laughed, saying writers from BBC and ABC were already there, and when they came back "ABC didn't want to air it and BBC agreed to air it as an April Fool joke". It is apparent that writing about Gantz will be interpreted like a work of fiction. After that, Kikuchi is back in his hotel room, but he believes that what he saw wasn't satisfactory and decides to remain in Germany for more days to find more details about the truth. Suddenly he hears his doorbell, but when he opens the door, no one is there. He runs to try and find who it was and he finds Sebastian, standing in the street. Sebastian asks him if the information that Kikuchi received are enough, and that he can give him any other numbers and insights he wants, even openly faked ones. The journalist shudders for what he hears and Sebastian surprisingly talks about God, saying the same words the Nurarihyon boss said to Masaru Kato in Osaka. He asks Kikuchi if God were an human what appearance he should had, and then he shows him that he can pretty much control anything, proving it by making people die, cars get in an accident and an airplane to crash on a building. It is not clearly said in the manga, but appears that Sebastian is the one behind this, considering that he also hinted that he probably was the one making the professor's daughter say only numbers. Kikuchi is shocked when Sebastian disappears from the area. It is still unknown what happened to Kikuchi directly afterwards. Kikuchi is next seen broadcasting to the world, reassuring humanity that the war is not only still on-going but that victory was in sight as the Americans were making a final push on the alien mothership. He denounces the previous broadcasts stating otherwise as alien propaganda. Moreover, he argues for the truth of the Gantz hunters, telling his audience that the hunters are heroes, not terrorists. After Katou and the second Kurono's team of hunters arrive at the Room of Truth, they greet Kikuchi, who tells them he had arrived earlier and fills the team in on what the room is. Kikuchi is last seen explaining that the two shape-shifting giants in the center of the room have answered any and all questions posed by other Gantz teams before Katou and Kurono start to ask questions of their own. Category:Male characters